falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Megaspell
A Megaspell is, as described by its inventor, Fluttershy, an "underlying spell framework that allows smaller spells to be augmented in scope and intensity.” Essentially, it is a foundation for larger spells than a lone unicorn (or a single zebra alchemist/necromancer) could operate, allowing for multiple magic users to cooperate in its creation, and for far more energies to be stored inside, greatly augmenting the power of said spell. Such frameworks are of physical nature, and they can be developed or improved with time to increase in spell efficiency or complexity. Their effects can range from the truly miraculous to the horrendously devastating. While the workings behind creating a megaspell were known only to ponies initially, the Ministry of Peace released the schematics to zebras at one point during the Great War, hoping that the healing power of the megaspells would create Communally Assured Reciprocal Existence by preventing anyone from being killed on the battlefield. Megaspell Detonations in Equestria Cloudsdayle, Splendid Valley, and Manehattan were hit first, second, and third respectively. In addition, Canterlot was also attacked, by Pink Cloud. Subsequent missile bombardment left craters in most major cities and military installations, notably Fillydelphia and the outskirts of Manehattan. There was also an undetonated megaspell in the silo on Silver Bell's farm, which was later set off under the Maripony facility. Types of Megaspells Balefire One of the weapons of mass destruction designed by zebras, Balefire is a necromancy-enhanced version of dragon fire capable of leveling entire cities if detonated in large enough quantities. Even after the flames have dissipated, necromantic fallout remains, which poisons the lands it comes in contact with, corrupting or outright destroying all life it touches. Its most common use of balefire was in the infamous Balefire Bombs, but this weapon was originally stored in smaller (non-megaspell) containers called Balefire Eggs, which could be launched from portable launchers. Balefire bombs destroyed everything near their impact site, but near the edges the destructive force lessened enough to allow ghoul creation. Celestia Prime Also called Celestia One, Celestia Prime was the only megaspell stored in Tenpony Tower, and it occupies an entire spellcasting chamber. The chamber is described by Littlepip as such: "We walked into a large, multi-cornered ritual chamber, bleached brightest white. The floor was an intricate mosaic of white-on-white tiles in exquisite and arcane patterns. There was a mirrored chimney leading up to a skylight, looking up into the darkness of the clouds above." When activated, Celestia Prime focuses sunlight over the target into a powerful, continuous beam of light and heat. Its power is variable across a vast range, from melting an entire island to launching precision tactical strikes as narrow as a tree trunk, as it did during the Battle of Fillydelphia Its weakness is that sunlight is required, both over the launch site and over the target. In the aftermath of the Balefire Bomb explosion in Manehattan, the ponies inside Tenpony Tower used the megaspell to destroy locations they believed housed the bulk of the zebra long-range megaspell missiles. This operation ended when the pegasi closed off the skies 30 minutes later. The spell chamber lay dormant for 200 years until Littlepip convinced the Twilight Society to use the spell to clear Fillydelphia of Red Eye's forces and the Enclave. In order to activate the spell chamber, Gawd, Blackwing, Butcher, and Reggie cleared the skies over Tenpony Tower, while Ditzy Doo performed a Sonic Radboom to destroy the cloud cover over Fillydelphia. It is implied to have been used in the Battle of Dragon Mountain. Gardens of Equestria Mass Healing The first megaspell conceived and actually used by the Ministry of Peace, it allows for the living creatures in a very large area (an entire battlefield, as witnessed in a memory orb) to be healed instantly, regardless of the previous conditions of their body; however, it could not bring back those who were already dead. Applesnack was brought back from the brink of death by its first combat deployment. Pink Cloud A poison used by the zebras; it can be stored in bombs of varying sizes, and has devastating effects on living creatures. In megaspell form, it was capable of blanketing all of Canterlot in poison gas. For more information, see the corresponding Environmental hazards section. In Side Stories A list of megaspells and their effects in side stories can be found here. Trivia C.A.R.E. is an obvious reference to the really existing MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) military doctrine, which in many ways arguably shaped the current world. According to MAD doctrine, named by John von Neumann in his usual humorous style, when both sides of the nuclear equilibrium (USA and USSR) possess enough nukes and have the ability of a guaranteed second strike, thus leading to the total annihilation of both the attacker and the victim, starting a nuclear war becomes logically useless and pointless. Ironically, Fluttershy's C.A.R.E. doctrine, while essentially the same as von Neumann's idea, led to a diametrically opposite result: both sides (Zebras and Equestria) used megaspells and thus did mutually destroy each other, something both von Neumann and Fluttershy strived to prevent.Category:Technology Category:Magic